


Getting Into the Christmas Spirit

by thelastdayiwashappy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastdayiwashappy/pseuds/thelastdayiwashappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash loves Christmas, while Gary could honestly care less about the holiday. Now that they're in a relationship, this poses as a bit of a problem. A Secret Santa gift for imperfectpacifist on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for the Palletshipping Secret Santa 2014 organized by feranelia on tumblr. My child was imperfectpacifist who asked for lots of Christmas fluff, so I hope I was able to deliver!

Gary Oak had never been much of a holiday fan- in fact, many people might have even referred to him as a “scrooge”. Growing up without parents and with a grandfather who was far too busy with work to devote time to such a silly holiday had dampened any Christmas spirit he had. Most holidays had consisted of he and his sister spending the day like any other day. Even getting whatever his heart desired under the Christmas tree got old as he aged. Being rich was great but what his heart desired was much more complicated.

His neighbor, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Even though Ash and his mother lived alone and were relatively poor, the holiday season was always filled with joy at the Ketchum residence. If Delia was only able to scrape together a few presents for her son, he was still incredibly grateful. Simply decorating the house with his mother and Pikachu, putting up the lights and ornaments on the tree, eating Christmas dinner- it all added to his love for the holidays. Just seeing everyone around him happy made Christmas his favorite time of the year.

As their first Christmas as a couple approached, Gary expected it to be like every other year, just with a boyfriend. Ash had a completely different idea.

The two were walking to Ash’s house when he suddenly stopped and grabbed a fist full of snow, forming it into a ball and throwing it right at the exposed part of Gary’s neck. The brunet spun around, staring incredulously at the younger boy, “What the hell?!” he snapped as another snowball came flying at him.

Ash snickered as Gary bent over and returned the favor, smacking Ash in the face with a snowball. Snowballs flew for a good half hour until they both collapsed in the snow, laughing.

“You don’t have to work tonight, do you?” Ash asked once his breathing returned to normal.

The brunet shrugged, “I can take the night off.”

“Good,” Ash got up, wiping the snow off his butt, and slipped his fingers through his boyfriend’s as they continued their walk to the Ketchum residence.

Once inside the cozy house Delia set the food she was preparing down and grabbed two towels, rushing over to cover them while muttering something about catching a cold. Gary thanked her politely and looked around, shocked to see all the decorations around the house, “You must really like Christmas, huh Ashy-boy?”

“What, and you don’t?” Ash pushed him gently before flopping down on the couch, discarding his towel, and dragging the older boy down next to him, pulling a blanket over them. The fire crackled as Gary wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him against him.

“Not really.”

Ash gasped and shouted, “Mom! Gary says he doesn’t like Christmas!”

His mother walked in, hands on her hips, and tsked as Gary rolled his eyes, “Young man, I don’t allow scrooges in my house. We’re gonna have to change the way you think.” She walked off, head held high with purpose, leaving Gary dumbstruck on the couch.

“Do you like _anything_ about Christmas?” Ash looked up at the brunet, who glanced at the tree and the lights and listened to Delia humming carols in the kitchen before meeting the younger boy’s gaze, taking in his smile.

“I never really had much of a Christmas when I was younger. Gramps was too busy; I was too bitter. Things change, though. _I c_ hanged. A few years ago, if you would have asked my opinion on you the answer would not have been pretty. Now, here we are, curled up together under a blanket. I might not like Christmas, but I do like you,” he kissed him on the lips before continuing, “And I wouldn’t mind changing my opinion on the holiday like I changed my opinion on you.”

Ash pulled Gary into a hug and kissed him again, smiling brightly as his mother handed them a plate of Christmas cookies to share. He leaned his head on Gary’s shoulder, “Merry Christmas, Gary”.

“Merry Christmas, Ash,” Gary whispered, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face. This year was already turning out to be a better year than all of his previous Christmas’s combined.


End file.
